


Look At Me

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Nolan has only ever wanted Liam's attention.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the beat down Liam receives in 6x14. Needless to say, if you've not seen that episode you should not read this fic even if it only scarcely brushes the happenings of the episode.

Look at me!

He wanted to scream it at Liam as he choked and bled on the floor. They had beaten him within an inch of his life and he had just taken it. He just let Gabe kick him while he was down and Nolan punch him until his knuckles split open when he could have easily taken them.

Why hadn’t it worked?

He’s just leaving the principal’s office, playing the scene over and over again in his head, when he hears it. The showers in the guys locker room, Nolan knows with absolute certainty that it has to be Liam. A part of him knows he shouldn’t go in, that being alone with Liam after what he’s just done might be a mistake that could cost him his life. But when would he get another opportunity like this again?

He’s careful when he opens the door, slow and easy, so as not to make too much noise and alert Liam to his presence. It was astonishing that it had taken this long for people to figure out that Liams was a werewolf, given his remarkable incompetence and heightened abilities. Nolan had watched Liam on the lacrosse field, seen how he was a little too fast, a little too strong for someone his size. 

His hunch was proven right, Liam stood bare under the spray much to Nolan’s delight. He locked the as he crept further into the locker room, he’d watched Liam a lot in here too. 

Liam was a thing of beauty to behold, he was a monster, sure, but he was a magnificent one. Nolan didn’t want a war. He didn’t care about supernatural creatures of any kind, Gabe merely jumped at the opportunity to cause pain. Nolan isn't with them for any of that. He's in it for one thing and one thing only: Liam's attention. If he had to kill a few people to get it then so be it. 

He keeps himself hidden behind the rows of lockers and as he peers around the locker’s edge, Nolan has to bite back a needy whine. He’s seen Liam naked before, up until recently they’d been on the same team showering together but this was something entirely different. Now that he can openly admire Liam’s impressive physique, Nolan drinks in the sight of him in all his glory. 

The water at Liam’s feet runs pink with the remnants of blood and Nolan smiles, pleased at the knowledge that he helped cause it. He hadn’t wanted to beat up Liam but he needed to make a point. Besides, he’d proved his theory about their healing. Nolan had Corey to thank for that and he was thankful to know that he’d done nothing to Liam that wouldn’t heal.

Nolan was hard the moment he’d entered the locker room, how could he not be? He’d been fantasizing about Liam since he first set eyes on him but Liam had never so much as looked at him. It was always that damn girl, Hayden but now she was gone and that left Liam alone, ripe for Nolan to make his move. He almost wished she was still here so he could kill her and prove to Liam just how much better he was than her. 

Liam’s hands rove over his body, scrubbing at every inch of his skin; Nolan could see it for what it was. A desperate attempt at making sure he was himself, beating like that always made a person more aware of their body. Nolan knew first hand, the need to check for injuries and imperfections but Liam had no such imperfections. Nolan had a hand down his pants in seconds, he tracked every rivulet of water traveling down Liam’s muscular little body. 

It doesn’t take much for Nolan to work a finger inside himself, he always preps before coming to school just in case. He can’t count the number of times he’d caught sight of Liam looking particularly devastating, and he’d run off to the nearest bathroom or empty supply closet.

He’d never been so affected by another person. But the amount of time Nolan spent with fingers buried in his ass, with Liam’s name on his lips speaks volumes in itself. He was thankful in that regard for Gabe. Gabe was a psychopath in the making, Nolan witnessed his ferocity numerous out on the field. Yet, Gabe didn’t ask questions when he found Nolan fingering himself in the locker room after practice. He’d simply pressed Nolan against a locker and fucked him without a word.

He doesn’t care that it’s not his name Nolan screams when he comes, so long as he has a hole to fuck Gabe was satisfied. 

Nolan bites his lips to keep from moaning as he inserts a second finger, he can scarcely stand it with Liam so close. 

It’s maddening and unfair to see Liam like this and not be able to touch him, so pumps his fingers harder wishing it was Liam instead. He watches intently as Liam dips his head under the water, letting it wash away the speaks of blood that got in his hair. 

When Liam’s hands travel lower, ghosting over his abs and grabbing absentmindedly at his cock, it’s too much. Nolan plunges a third finger in and yelps, Liam freezes, every ounce of his being shifting to high alert. Nolan clasps a hand over his mouth, willing himself stock still despite his heart beating like a hammer in his chest. The shower turns off, Nolan resists the urge to run for the door, he’s beginning to regret having locked it in the first place. 

Nolan’s not sure how he gets so close, he didn’t hear a thing but suddenly Liam has a hand around his throat, shoving him up against the nearest locker. Liam’s eyes burn gold, his fangs are out, and Nolan can feel the prick of what must be claws against his neck. 

All in all, Nolan takes it as a win given that Liam is still very much naked. 

“Nolan? What the hell are you-” Liam pauses, taking him in and it's then Nolan realizes he still has fingers inside himself. He hastily withdraws them and holds his hands up in what he hopes to be a placating gesture. Liam’s features melt back into place, he looks both disgusted and furious “Were you just...fingering yourself?”

“Umm, would you believe me if I said no?” Liam darts forward, he sniffs at Nolan’s hand and that really shouldn’t turn him on even more.

Liam lets him go and Nolan slumps to the ground, failing to stifle a groan as he falls on his oversensitive ass. 

“I don’t believe you.” Liam snarls, but Nolan barely hears him as he’s too busy staring at Liam’s cock. “You fucking attack me. Then you sneak in here and watch me shower?!”

It’s a testament to Nolan’s willpower that he’s even able to tear his eyes away from Liam’s crotch Even soft, Liam is a sight to behold. 

“I-I just wanted you to look at me.” he stammers. “I didn’t know how else to get your attention.” 

Liam shakes his head in disbelief and starts pacing, giving Nolan a perfect view from his spot on the floor. “You couldn’t think of anything other than convincing the team to turn on me? Anything other than you and Gabe beating my ass?”

“You can beat me up if you want to.” It’s not as though Nolan doesn’t deserve it, he knows what he did was wrong but how else was he supposed to get here. With some effort he meets Liam’s gaze, the boy’s hair is still dripping, clinging to his forehead “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Christ, you actually mean it.” Liam crouches down until he’s eye level, Nolan sees his nostrils flare “You said you wanted my attention, wanted me to look at you. Why?”

“Try-outs.” Nolan remembers as if it were yesterday “Coach almost didn’t let me join the team.” He’d been mortified at the time, wasn’t sure how he was going to tell his dad “but the next day Coach came and found me again. He said someone on the team said I looked like I had potential. When I thanked him, he said don’t thank me, thank Dunbar.”

Liam barely even remembered that, it was just an offhand comment he’d made in passing. 

“And as thanks you decided to expose and attack me?” he asks.

Nolan smiles.

“I didn’t know what else to do, you never noticed me on the field after that.” He’d always been with Mason or Scott, never alone for Nolan. Not like now.

Liam steps away and sits down at a bench, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“I just don’t understand.” He’s doing all he can to ignore the myriad of scents pouring off of Nolan, his arousal the most pungent and obvious. He knows he should probably put on a towel, cover himself up but he can’t help but enjoy the way Nolan’s eyes track his every movement. “So this is you trying to make it up to me?”

“Can I make it up to you?” he asks, sitting forward. He knows he sounds eager, probably even desperate “I will if you let me, I-I just want you. I’ll do anything.” 

Liam watches him, listens intently to the sound of his heart 

“You really would do anything I asked right now, wouldn’t you?” 

“Anything.” Nolan answers, and Liam can’t help but notice that there’s something vaguely resembling hope in his dead little eyes “Have you ever been with a guy before? Ever wanted to?”

On more than one occasion Liam’s found his thoughts drifting towards guys. How he wanted Scott to pin him down, to thrust into him until Liam was begging for his cum. Then there was Stiles who talked too much and made Liam feel like a child, Liam could think of better uses for that smart mouth of his. Theo who he just wanted beat to a pulp, fuck him until he couldn’t walk, and hope that kept him out of trouble. “I may have thought about it, once or twice.”

“Let me show you?” Nolan was close to begging, as if he couldn’t come this far and get nothing.

It’s not quite pity Liam feels looking at Nolan, he’s still mad, but Nolan’s more than willing to do whatever it takes for Liam. So why not let him?  
“Come here.” Liam says, but when Nolan starts to stand he quickly corrects him. “No. Crawl over....” 

At first Nolan’s hesitant, but when Liam smiles and leans back, spreading his legs in invitation he can’t resist. 

This isn’t how Nolan pictured things, but he doesn’t utter a word of complaint as he pads over on his hands and kneels obediently. When close enough, he reaches out and goes stills. 

“C-can I touch you?” he asks timidly.

“If you promise to do a good job.” It’s a bad idea, Nolan is hunter in the making and Liam shouldn’t be anywhere near him. But Nolan’s here and repentant. He smells of regret and pain but also of want and longing, for Nolan this might as well be an act of contrition.

“I-I promise,” Liam takes Nolan’s hand and places it on his chest “Thank you.” He hadn’t expected to Liam to have such a hairy chest, it’s a pleasant surprise that Nolan is more than happy explore. Liam marvels at the trembling boy, there’s a reverence to his touch, like he expects Liam to change his mind and push him away at any given moment, but Liam’s reveling in the feeling of his slender hands on his body. 

Nolan runs his hands along his sides, touching his arms, tracing his the lines of his biceps and forearms with the careful attentiveness of a lover. Liam feels himself getting hard and Nolan looks pleased at the effect he’s having 

“You wanna touch that too?” he asks and Nolan freezes, meeting his gaze. 

Liam smiles down at him watching his lips quiver as he tries and fails to speak. How had he ever seen Nolan as a threat? 

“Please?” It’s nothing if not a plea. 

Liam wonders how this broken little thing even survived so long in Beacon Hills. 

“Go ahead, but I want to watch you get yourself ready for me.” 

Nolan’s breath catches in his throat, Liam’s been bathed in a cloud of the boy’s pheromones enough to know just how much he wants this. So it comes as no surprise when he stand and strips out of his clothes as quickly as he can and retrieves what looks like a packet of lube from his pants pocket. 

“You always carry that around with you?”

Nolan looks away and his cheeks redden, his sudden shyness catches Liam off guard.

“Sometimes I see you around school.” he stands there naked and exposed in a way that causes Liam’s wolf to stir with the urge to lay claim to the creature offering itself up on a platter. “Y-You just look so good and I need to get off, so I sneak off somewhere and take care of it.”

Liam stands and steps closer to Nolan who backs up till he meets the cold metal of a locker. 

“Really?” He’s fairly taller than the werewolf but when Liam crowds him against the locker, Nolan feels small within the cage of his arms “Always thinking about me?”

“Always.” Feeling brave, Nolan takes Liam’s cock into his hand and can’t believe this is actually happening. Liam makes a pleased noise that turns into a low growl, the sound sends a shiver down Nolan’s spine. “W-will you touch me too? Please?”

Now Liam feels pity for the boy, so touch starved that he asks to touch and be touched. 

It’s grace, for Nolan, when Liam cups his chin and it’s a mercy he doesn’t deserve when the smaller boy’s lips press against his own. None of his fantasies could have prepared him for what it feels like to have Liam kissing him with such passion - like he actually matters. 

Not that he has anything to compare, Gabe had been adamantly against kissing.

“Wow,” Nolan mutters as they break apart, Liam’s hands resting on his waist. “That was amazing.”

“Not bad for a werewolf?” Liam runs a hand down Nolan’s back, giving his ass a firm squeeze. Nolan arches into the touch, a breathless moan slipping past his lips “Weren’t you going to show me something?”

An open, carefree smile light’s Nolan’s face and Liam’s surprised to feel a jolt in the pit of his stomach. Whatever the feeling is, Liam’s in no way prepared to give it a name. With steadily growing confidence Nolan pushes him back down on the bench before sinking to his knees. He leans close and wraps his slender fingers around Liam’s cock. He’s fairly thinner than Liam but no less defined, lacrosse has definitely been good to him. 

Liam is starting to find it increasingly difficult to hold a grudge against Nolan. It’s been awhile for Liam, so when Nolan takes him into the wet warmth of his mouth, Liam’s brain almost short circuits. He doesn’t have much to compare to but even if he did, Liam’s certain there’s little that could match pleasure of Nolan’s lips on his cock. 

Instinct drives him to grab Nolan’s head and hold him in place, thrusting fast and deep, Nolan grins around his cock, complacent in submission. If Nolan only knew what it did to a wolf, the power and elation of having another willingly submit, he’d probably have tried sooner. Liam watches, unable to look away as Nolan’s hands work behind his back, fiddling with the tiny bottle of lube. Nolan aptly coats his fingers despite Liam thrusting into his open mouth 

“You’re really good at this.” Liam whispers the words but the effect is apparent, Nolan moans around him, preening at the praise. Holding Liam’s gaze, he pushes two fingers into himself, eyes fluttering with the rush of this meager fulfillment in comparison to the prize between his lips. Liam wants to tell him to go easy but he can sense the boy’s excitement, can almost feels his anticipation building like a tangible force between them. 

Although, he has often been tempted, Liam’s never played with his ass before. But watching Nolan squirm, bouncing on his fingers, and gagging on Liam’s cock like it’s all he’s ever wanted? It’s something he’ll be sure to take into consideration.

Liam reluctantly releases his grip on Nolan when he starts to pull away. Even if in that moment all he wants is to fuck Nolan’s throat until he comes, making the boy swallow it and he knows Nolan would let him. The sight of him is almost too much. His puffy and swollen, eyes bright with the threat of tears, he just won’t stop smiling. 

“I can’t wait anymore.” Liam stands, growling, easily plucking Nolan off his feet and backing him against the lockers. Nolan hisses at the cold metallic touch, surprise still registering at how little effort it takes for Liam to support his full weight. Nolan’s arms come around his neck and his legs curl Liam’s waist, urging him forward 

“Are you sure?” he asks. It’s clear that Nolan wants this, probably more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life but Liam needs to hear him say it. 

Nolan kisses him then and even though there are so many reasons Liam shouldn’t be here, doing this with Nolan of all people, none of it matters. 

“Fuck me, Liam. Please.” he whines. 

So Liam kisses him back, tasting himself on Nolan’s tongue and eagerly chasing after it with renewed incentive. He should probably find that bottle of lube but he can’t be bothered, he lines himself up with Nolan’s hole and plunges in with a single desperate push. 

Time slows to crawl. In his mind, Nolan knows this is nothing more than sex but his heart swells with an unfamiliar sense of joy as Liam fills him. Liam grunts, pumping his hips forward, words failing him at tight warmth enveloping his cock. Nolan sputters a stream of unintelligible words, everything from fuck me harder to just crying Liam’s name with the reverence of a prayer. 

Black lines swim along Liam’s arms, the position can’t be comfortable for Nolan, sapping a little of his pain is the least he can do. It’s takes all of his control not to fully shift. Nolan’s scent is the single most wonderful thing he’s ever smelling, it’s clouding his judgement, and Liam’s never experienced anything quite like it. Nolan’s cock bouncing between their bodies, angry and red practically begging for attention. He’s never sucked dick before but that doesn’t stop him from diving forward, hips stilling and swallowing Nolan’s cock whole.

“Fuck.” Nolan whines in surprise, he hadn’t expected Liam to touch his cock, let alone suck it. 

It’s murder on his back. Holding Nolan against the lockers, cock still buried inside of him, and the other boy’s cock filling his mouth. Liam decides that sucking dick isn’t so bad, the weight of Nolan on his tongue is comforting. He twirls his tongue along the length of Nolan’s cock, reveling in the peculiar taste of his precum, even further cementing Liam’s suspension. 

There’s something special about Nolan, he can’t quite put his finger on it but Liam can’t believe he never noticed him before. He pulls off Nolan’s cock with a pop, kissing him hard, plunging deeper into him with renewed zeal. Each sound Nolan utters tears into Liam, he’s hyper aware of every inch of Nolan’s writhing body. There’s a word ringing in Liam’s mind, a word that leaves the wolf inside both happy and sated. 

Mate. It screams, clawing at him from within and begging Liam to claim what is rightfully his. Mine. It bothers Liam how right this all feels, not the place or the circumstance but Nolan himself. Like they were meant to be, like everyone Liam has ever loved before now has been preparing him for this. For Nolan.

He’s abruptly pulled from his thoughts, Nolan’s legs tightening around his waist “Liam, you feel so amazing. So much better than I dreamed, way better than Gabe.”

Liam freezes “Gabe? You let Gabe fuck you?” The jealously that flares up is entirely irrational, even if Nolan was obsessed with Liam, he had no right to judge. What Nolan does and who he does it with should have nothing to do with Liam. But that thought does nothing to quell the growl that rises in his throat. 

Nolan seems to realize he’s made a mistake, he cradles Liam’s face lovingly. “I didn’t really want it.” Liam’s eyes burn bright and those are definitely claws digging into his thigh “not like that. He never forced me, but he found me in here-thinking about you. I just never said no.” 

He looks guilty and shameful, Liam actually feels sorry for him. “I never thought I’d actually get to be with you, so I let him do what he wanted.” 

Gabe was an ass, no question but at least he was good for a fuck when Nolan had needed him. 

Liam had never liked Gabe, unlike Nolan Gabe went out his way to stand out. He was too aggressive on the field, he ridiculed anyone who was anything short of perfect. The beating from him and Nolan was still fresh in Liam’s mind; Gabe was just as bad as Monroe, but taking advantage of Nolan was a step too far and he’d have to pay for that. Maybe Liam would send Theo after him. 

When Liam pulls out and sets him down, Nolan’s pales. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Please don’t leave...”

Liam cups Nolan’s chin in his hand and crushes their lip together. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Nolan.” Nolan’s breath catches suddenly, Liam’s claws ghost along his thigh in slow, deliberate strokes. “You’re mine now.” 

The seriousness of his tone surprises Nolan, there’s a possessiveness there that makes him keen with pride at the idea. 

“Gabe doesn’t touch you ever again.” 

“Does anyone else get to touch me?” 

He means it as a joke but Liam actually seems to consider it. “I might share you with the pack.” And that shouldn’t excite him, Liam’s hand closes around his cock like he knows the effects his words are having on Nolan. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Liam asks, voice low and rough “having a bunch of weres fuck you until you can barely even walk?”

He drags his thumb along the head of Nolan’s cock, smearing his precum up and down his length “If it’s what you want, yes.” He’d do anything for Liam and that almost scares but he’s certain, without question that Liam would never ask too much of of him.

Liam chuckles, guiding Nolan to the bench and laying him out on his back “I’ll consider it. But I want you know about all else, you’re mine, Nolan.” He hikes up Nolan’s legs until they rest against his shoulders “say it for me.”

Since he first laid eyes on Liam, he had known that they were meant to be. He feels Liam’s cock pressing lightly against his hole. This is where Nolan belongs, at Liam’s mercy, at the beck and call of his every whim; he knows it in the core of his being. “I’m yours, Liam.”

Smiling, Liam slams back into him, Nolan cries out in ecstasy no longer able to care if anyone might hear them. There’s a difference now, Liam’s residual anger has faded and what remains is something akin to passion, albeit tinged with unbridled lust. 

He nips at Nolan’s chest until his nipples stiffen into hard little nubs. 

Liam’s addicted already and he knows it. His hips snap forward as if of their own accord, Nolan eagerly meets each of Liam’s thrust with one of his own. Nolan’s cock is leaking, dribbling precum down his abs, the scent of him is pushing Liam further along. 

“Nolan,” his name feels right on Liam’s tongue. “I’m gonna come soon, like really soon.”

“Me too, please come inside me.” Nolan breathes, his hands falling to grip Liam’s ass, urging him deeper.

But Nolan doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know what that means for a werewolf. If he comes inside him then Nolan is going to smell like him for days. It won’t matter how much he washes, it’ll be both their scents intertwined and it’ll be perfect. Everyone will know what they’ve done. They’ll know that Nolan is his. 

Liam’s wolf howls in pleasure at the thought. He has a mate so readily willing to accept all he has to give. 

“Okay,” he braces against the bench, poised to fill Nolan and finally make his claim. “get ready.”

This, Nolan rationalizes, must be what loves feels like. Liam might be rough but it’s evident that he’s holding back, that he’s making a conscious effort not to hurt him. It’s more than Nolan feels he deserves. All he’s ever known is pain. Through one form or another life always finds a way to bring him harm. 

It mostly comes in the form of people, like his father, Gabe, or worst of all Monroe. 

But he has Liam now, he belongs to Liam now. Nolan for the first time in his life felt content, Liam was his chance at betterment and he’d be foolish not to give in.

He observes Liam’s face closely, delighting in the compendium of emotions that flit across his handsome features as they contort in pleasure. Nolan reaches between them, taking hold of his own cock and begins pumping himself in earnest. Liam has shifted, he has fangs, his eyes are luminous and almost eerie are entirely focused on Nolan. 

Nolan has never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“Nolan.” His name, spoken like a cry for help, is all the warning he receives before Liam bites into the meat of his shoulder. He arches against the bench, feeling Liam’s cock pulse within him. Nolan coaxes him through it, whispering a litany of praise even as his own orgasm sweeps through his body with the force of a raging fire. 

At some point, he realizes that Liam must’ve reeled in his transformation because the teeth in his shoulder are very much human. His skin is unbroken but it’ll leave a mark, a constant reminder to everyone who sees that he belongs to Liam now. Liam collapses on top of him, smearing the mess of Nolan’s completion against them but Nolan doesn’t mind as long he has Liam so close. 

“You’re so amazing,” Nolan whispers into Liam’s hair, slipping a hand down his back and clinging to him. “I know I don’t deserve you.”

Liam stirs then, running his tongue against what Nolan is sure must be an impressive bite mark on his neck. He sits up and Nolan’s grateful that Liam doesn’t pull out. He’s not ready to lose the contact. 

“Nolan, you deserve to be happy.” Looking into his eyes, Nolan wants to believe him but he knows better “You’re a little messed up, but so am I.” 

Liam kisses him slowly, all urgency gone and Nolan meets him with enthusiasm despite how drained he’s feeling. 

“You should’ve seen me before Scott, I was a wreck.” he goes on. Maybe, he can help you too.”

“Would he?”

Liam smiles and it’s hard for Nolan to accept that it’s not because of him.

“Scott, helps everyone. I don’t think he can help it, so yeah, I think he would.” 

Nolan makes a pained sound when Liam pulls out and stands. 

“We should probably get cleaned up.” He gestures to mess on his stomach.

He wants to protest, tell Liam he’s fine as he is, but he can already feel Liam’s cum beginning to leak out of his ass. It’s not an unpleasant feeling, quite the opposite but the prospect of showering with Liam is too good to pass up. 

“Fine.” he mumbles, taking the hand Liam offers to help him up, and then a thought occurs to him. 

“So you bit me,” Liam looks like he wants to apologize, so Nolan continues before he can “am I gonna turn into a werewolf?”

Liam stares at him like he’s grown a second head and then he laughs, it’s a lovely sound Nolan knows he’ll cherish 

“No, I’m not an alpha. That’s Scott, only a bite from an alpha can change you.”

“Ohh, okay.” Nolan nods and follows Liam to the showers.

“Why’d you ask?” Liam turns back to him, a questioning look apparent on his face “Do you want that?”

“I don’t know,” he responds because there’s truth to it. Even if he does want to be like them. Like Liam. To have the strength to longer be afraid anymore. “I-I think I do.”

“Even now? With everything going on?” 

Given what they’ve just done, there’s a lot on Nolan’s mind. At the very least this is a betrayal. Monroe wouldn’t hesitate to kill him, and there’s no question that Gabe has noticed his absence and he’ll report it someone like the good little soldier he is. 

Nolan has no place among the hunters anymore. Fear is what drove him to their side, fear of things and creatures he didn’t understand. But he can learn from Liam and if he becomes one of them, maybe he won’t have to be afraid anymore. Maybe he could help protect Liam from the hunters 

“Y-yes, I want to be strong like you.”

Liam looks away, for the first time he seems unsure of himself.

“I’m not that strong, Nolan.”

Nolan moves with startling confidence, he embraces Liam and buries his face in his hair. 

“You avoided me and Gabe for as long as you could.” He sighs, disgusted with his own actions. “You took a beating you didn’t deserve. It takes someone special to run from a fight they know they can win, I think that makes you strong, Liam.”

He feels Liam smile into his neck, and makes a noise of surprise when he’s suddenly lifted off his feet. 

“You are really cheesy but I like it.” Liam carries him bridal style into the showers “you’ll be a great werewolf, Nolan. I want you to be pack.”

Nolan senses a level of significance there. He doesn’t understand but it sounds important to Liam. He only hopes that he won’t disappoint Liam, that he can be there for him when it counts. 

“I can’t wait.” He tightens his arms around Liam’s neck and presses their lips together once more, content to be held in the arms of someone who finally loves him back.

If they don’t make to the rest of their classes that day because they’re too caught up in getting to know one another, so lost in the subtle intricacies of this strange love that's begun to take form in their hearts…

Nolan couldn’t care less. He’ll gladly take the absence.


End file.
